skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Search for Mai Dik
"Search for Mai Dik" is the 130th episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the 41st episode of Season 6. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend" and "The Ebony Warrior." Plot Cock's story Recapping the previous episode, Cock Nibbler heads off to Library Land to stop Fün Tits and Crotch Guzzler's epic fight. He flies in on the back of a dragon and tries to reason with the both of them offering concessions; to Crotch, a room filled with skulls and to Fün, a new girlfriend. This scene can be seen in detail in the episode "Double Dragonborn." General Burnside's story After Cock's heroic role, this episode follows General Burnside (or Mai Dik), S'oggy Balls' faithful companion. S'oggy Balls has sent General Burnside on a mission to deliver a letter to Fün Tits, while he stalls Crotch Guzzler with his long story. While delivering mail would be an easy task for any human, it will be a battle for the little blue goblin man, as nobody understands his native language. He makes his first major detour in Whiterun, meeting the Ebony Warrior. He says that General Burnside is a worthy opponent and challenges him to a fight. Keeping his promise, General Burnside shows up to the fight, proceeding to kill him for his armor. He then proceeds to Falkreath Road where he meets a talking dog named Barbas. Finally meeting a being who understands him, General Burnside proceeds to help Barbas find his master. Traveling into a deep cave, General Burnside finds an axe and tests its might on Barbas, killing him. Exhausting all his leads, he checks his inventory and realizes that he has a flyer from the Skyrim authorities specifically S.L.U.T.T.Y. (short for Skyrim Lieutenants Uninterested in Tramps, Tarts, and Yetis). According to the flyer, a warning was issued concerning the scandalous behavior of Fün Tits and an unknown woman, later identified as Frea. More importantly, the flyer mentions that the two women were last sighted heading towards the Graybeards at the Throat of the World. Finally having found a promising lead, General Burnside is finally able to give his master's letter to Fün. Fün, however, is quite perplexed by a little goblin man handing her a poorly written letter. As she read the letter, she slowly starts to understand that her first lover's soul (her first lover being Astrid) was held hostage by S'oggy and the only way to get it back was to fight Crotch Guzzler alongside S'oggy. Having understood the details, Fün shoos away General Burnside who then returns to S'oggy to claim his sexy reward. However, S'oggy does not give the goblin man the reward he was hoping for and ignores him. Since General Burnside can not communicate his love to S'oggy, it was a completely futile effort. This episode concludes by panning over Cock Nibbler's unconscious body before the text "To Be Concluded" appears on screen. Trivia * On April 1, 2014, the Game Society Pimps announced that there would be a sixth season of Skyrim For Pimps and that it would "be entirely from the perspective of General Burnside, and the quest to find his dick."https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=685349588188457 While their announcement was made in celebration of April Fools' Day, the fact that this episode is in the perspective of General Burnside and that the title of the episode is called "Search for Mai Dik" suggest that this is a nod to the 2014 April Fool prank. Video See also * Season 6 * General Burnside References Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes